The Three Kings
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: What happens when a certain someone comes back to the island...but they never actually left? o:
1. Return

"King Boz!" Mikayla yelled up the stairs. "Get down here! Now!"

"Bossy, bossy." Boz yawned, walking down the steps with Boomer. "What is it?"

"What is this mess?" Mikayla spread her arms out, referring to the trash scattered around the thrown room.

"Oh, I-." He tried explaining.

"Forget it. Just please clean it up?" She sighed, letting her hand rest on her machete. "It's bad enough Boomer clogs up the bathroom everyday, we don't need BOTH of your body odors stinking up the castle."

"Hey!" Boomer said.

"Clean it up!" She ordered. "Before my dad gets home. He took Mahuma and the other guards out for a training exercise."

"Why didn't YOU go with them?!" Boz snapped. "Huh? Huh? Huh?!" He jumped around poking her.

Unsheathing her machete, she whirled around and pointed right at his face. "Don't. Push. It."

He chuckled nervously and, putting his hand on the tip of her sword, gently pushed it away from his face. "You got it."

"Now clean it up, Brad-I mean, Boz!" She stuttered, hoping they wouldn't catch that she almost said the name of the former King that left the island.

"You almost said-!" Boomer pointed his finger at her.

"I know what I almost said!" She swatted his hand away from her face.

"Almost said what?" Boz was oblivious to who they were talking about.

"Brady." Boomer rolled his eyes, having not forgiven his brother for leaving him to rule alone.

"Ooooh. My other brother, right?" Boz asked.

His brother scoffed. "If you want to call him that."

Boz nodded. "Hey, I never got see him. What does he look like?"

"He's got big feet, girly hands, and…" Boomer's sentence trailed off as his mouth hung open slightly, staring in the direction of the door.

"Boomer?" Boz waved his hand in front of his face. "Bro, are you all right?"

"King?" Mikayla became concerned. "King Boomer?!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"He's fine." They heard.

Mikayla froze for a second before turning towards the door and seeing none other than Brady.

* * *

**I know the first chapter is short, but trust me, this is only to see if you guys want me to continue with this.**


	2. Together

"Uh, hi." Boz greeted, sticking his hand out. "I'm King Boz, that's-."

"I know who it is." Brady said, ignoring Boz's hand and walking straight towards Boomer and Mikayla. "Hey."

" 'Hey'?" Mikayla let out a huge breath. "You disappear for six months and all you can say is 'hey'?!"

"Well, I-." Brady never got to finish his sentence; it was cut short by Boomer's fist colliding with his jaw.

"Boomer!" Mikayla yelled.

Boz rushed over, grabbing Boomer and pulling him away from Brady before he pummeled him.

"Boom, Boom, come on, let's go!" Boz hauled him up to their room with much difficulty.

Mikayla sighed, pulling Brady off the floor and sitting him on the couch. "I'll be right back."

Brady moved his jaw back and forth, making sure Boomer hadn't done too much damage.

* * *

Up in their room, Boomer had been pacing back and forth with his fists curled into balls and his nostrils flaring from so much anger.

"Boomer, calm down." Boz tried. "Just tell me what's going on, please?"

"Do you know who that is?!" He fumed.

"Well…no." Boz admitted. "Who is he?"

"That's Brady. Our brother." He threw himself on his bed.

"It is? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to him."

"No!"

"Boomer…"

"I don't know why he's back and I don't want to know!"

"But he's-."

"Do NOT say he's our brother." Boomer was frustrated. "If he was really my brother, he would have never left."

"Well go down there and get an explanation out of him."

"I want to… but every time I try, I just want to punch him in the face."

Boz put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Oh boy."

* * *

Brady was holding a cloth full of ice up to his jaw.

"Thanks." He said to Mikayla.

"You wouldn't need it if you hadn't left." She sighed, sitting across from him.

He sat in silence, looking for a way to tell her that he was sorry. He could just come out and say it, but it wouldn't be enough.

Mikayla took the time to take in his new features; his hair was cut shorter, his jaw was chiseled, he had more muscle than before, and his hands seemed rougher.

"Where were you?" She asked him.

"Nowhere." He mumbled.

"How can you look like you look, but you've been doing nothing?"

"How do I look?" He smirked at her.

"Don't!" She stood up. "You can't just show up, thinking you can flirt with me and it'll work!"

"Won't it?" He stood up abruptly, facing her.

"Glad to see your arrogance hasn't been affected." She said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at him.

He took a few steps forward, backing her into the stone wall. "I missed you." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Mikayla swallowed the lump in her throat, bracing her hands against the wall because she didn't know what to do; she didn't know why she was frozen or why her stomach tingled from how close he was.

Brady stayed in place, only a few inches away from her lips. He would have kissed her, but he wasn't the same person he used to be. He wasn't going to play the role of the love-stricken King. He wanted Mikayla to chase after him this time.

The sound of the double doors opening made Brady sigh and back away from the blushing guard girl.

"King Brady?" Mason questioned.

"Hello, Mason." Brady stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged he shoulders. "Reasons."

"And those reasons would be?" Mason crossed his arms then looked over at Mikayla. "What's wrong with you, baby girl?"

Mikayla broke out of the trance she was in and stuttered. "I, uh…n-nothing." She ran away and up the stairs.

Mason looked back at Brady. "We had an agreement."

"Look, Mason, we can't hide this forever, all right? You're going to have to tell Boomer and Mikayla."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have to tell them?"

"It was your idea." Brady patted Mason's shoulder and walked away.

* * *

Boomer and Boz were standing out on their balcony; Boz didn't want to leave Boomer alone knowing he was still very upset about this morning.

"Knock, knock." They heard.

Boz turned around and Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Uh, hi." Boz walked towards Brady. "I, um…you see, we're…brothers."

"I know." Brady nodded, smiling and sticking his hand out. "Mason, uh, filled me in on everything."

Behind them, Boomer snorted, finally turning around and facing his two brothers. "So, he's told you that Boz and I are doing a great job running this island while you were on…vacation!"

Brady scratched the back of his neck. "Look, Boom, I'm sorry, man. I just-."

"No!" Boomer seethed. "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

"I'll just…give you guys time." Boz rushed out of the room, scared of what Boomer might start throwing around.

"Boomer, you have to listen to me, I'm your brother!"

"My brother wouldn't just desert me!" Boomer started breathing heavy. "You promised! WE promised, Brady! We were in this together! TOGETHER! We were supposed to lead the people of Kinkow, not abandon them, Brady. We were gonna be the kings of legend, we were gonna make mom and dad proud. We had everything we ever wanted, we weren't those nerdy kids in school anymore, why would you run away from that?"

"I know that, Boom. And I know I hurt you, bro, but you have to hear me out. I needed to prove, not just to Mikayla, but also to the people of Kinkow and myself that I could be a better man. And think of it this way, if I had never left, we would have never found out that we had a brother. Do you not want Boz in our life?"

"Of course I do, he's family. It's not even about Boz right now, it's about you. How could you even come back here expecting some big welcome back party?"

"I didn't expect any of that, Boomer. I know I messed up, okay? I know I have a lot to make up for, but you have to give me a chance."

Boomer hesitated, but sighed. "Okay."

"Yes!" Brady hugged Boomer. "Thank you, Boom."

"But you can't let me down this time." Boomer warned.

"I won't." Brady pulled away. "I swear."

"All right, well, let's talk to Mason about the sleeping arrangements." Boomer walked out of the room.

Brady sighed happily and looked around the room, smiling as he realized he was back on his brother's good side.


	3. Goodnight

Mikayla looked down at her hands and sighed, wiping a tear from her eyes; she had been sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Since Brady got back, she hadn't stopped crying. He was gone for so long and when he came back she realized how much she had missed him. When she saw him, it was like she ran into a brick wall; her knees got weak and her stomach dropped. She didn't know what the feeling was and she didn't know how to deal with it. She was so frustrated with every single emotion running around inside her, she got up and left her room, running straight for Candis' place.

"Oh, Mikayla." Candis hugged her. "I don't even know what to say other than I'm sorry."

"What's happening to me?" Mikayla sighed.

"Oh, hun." Candis laughed. "Hello? You're in love!"

"I'm what?!"

"Duh! Think about it, you KISSED Brady right before he left, then when he comes back, you're totally out of it. You love him!"

"I don't fall in love!" Mikayla panicked. "Especially not with someone like Brady!"

"But you said so yourself, he's not the same person he was six months ago." Candis playfully poked Mikayla's shoulder.

"I-I don't even know what you're talking about!" Mikayla stood up from her friend's bed and looked out her window. "I can't love Brady…"

* * *

"Hey, Boom, have you seen Mikayla?" Brady asked Boomer while they were in the throne room with Boz.

"Please tell me you haven't been bothering her again."

"What?" Brady's voice went high as he lied. "No."

Boomer snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"I think she went to a friend's." Boz answered, eating a banana. "Why are you looking for her?"

"No reason." Brady stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh puh-lease." Boomer laughed. "You're still head over heels for Mikayla, admit it."

"I'll admit it when she admits she has feelings for me."

Boz looked back and forth between his brothers. "Why do you think Mikayla has feelings for you?"

"Because she kissed me." Brady put on a smug smile as he sat on the couch next to Boz.

"She kissed you because you were possessed by evil." Boomer pointed out.

"Yeah, but you remember how she was acting all weird before that?" Brady said. "I think she has a crush on me."

"Or you just repulsed her more than before."

Boz laughed as Brady glared at Boomer.

Mason walked into the throne room and stopped mid step. "My kings."

"Hey, Mason." Brady nodded his head in his direction.

"What's up, Mason?" Boomer asked. "You look a little-."

"I need to tell you something."

Brady shot up from his seat. "Mason…"

"No, Brady. You were right. It's time they knew."

"But-."

"King Boomer, your broth-."

The double doors being pulled open interrupted his sentence and Mikayla stepped inside, glaring at Brady.

"Uh, hi." He gave her a small wave.

"Dad, what are you doing?" She asked Mason, ignoring Brady.

"I was just going to tell king Boomer something very important."

"Well, can it wait? The islanders are asking for you."

"What for?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

He sighed and jogged outside to see what the islanders wanted.

"Hey, Mikayla." Boz waved.

"Hi, Boz." She turned from them and walked upstairs.

Boomer smirked at Brady but jumped when he heard Mikayla slam her bedroom door.

"Well, that can't be good." He said.

* * *

"Mikayla?" Boomer knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She answered.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "How are you?"

"I'm, uh, fine." She lied. "Why?"

"Well, because you've been a little…distant from Boz and I since Brady got back."

She sighed. "I know, but you have to understand that I can't just forgive him so easily."

"Why not?" He questioned. "I did."

"But you're family, it's hard to stay mad at family for such a long period of time."

"That's not true. I was mad at him for six months."

"But after he got back, it wasn't so hard for you to forgive him, was it?"

"Actually, it was very hard." He disagreed. "Mikayla, I forgave Brady because you're right, we're family, but also because he thinks he's become a better person, he feels like he reached a goal for the first time in his life. I'm giving him a chance to prove it. Now, I can't say you'll do the same because I don't feel what you do."

"What are you talking about? I don't…I don't feel anything." She stuttered, playing with her hands.

"You may be good at fighting, but you're not that great at lying." He laughed. "I know something happened with Brady before he left, okay? And I know it's an emotional time for all of us, but as long we stick together, nothing could go wrong." He patted her shoulder gently before leaving the room.

* * *

"Dad!" Mikayla called; she'd been looking for him for almost half an hour to see if she could spend the night with Candis.

"Dad!" She called again, jogging around the castle. It was getting dark soon and knew if she asked by the time night came around he wouldn't let her go.

"Where are you?" She turned a corner and straight into Brady, knocking them both to the ground.

She groaned as she sat up. "Brady! Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"Sorry." He stood up, holding his hand out to help her up.

She pushed his hand away as she stood up on her own. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, showing the kingdom you've become a 'better man'?"

"So, you're still mad." He sighed.

"Of course I'm still mad!" She scoffed. "Did you really expect me not to be? Like I can just forget about all of it?"

"What exactly IS all of it that you're not forgetting, Mikayla?" He stepped closer.

She put her hand on his chest to stop him from moving. "Don't you dare take another step." She warned.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you near me."

"Because…?"

"Because I said so!"

He took her hand and laced their fingers together and pulled her forward, removing the space between them. "I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Mikayla's stomach churned as it had that morning, only now it was less tolerable. She knew all Brady had to do was lean closer and she'd give in, but she wasn't going to do that, she wanted to fight it.

"You should let go of me." She mumbled.

"Why?" He whispered, waving his other hand into her hair. "Nervous?"

"No." She gulped. "I fight tarantula people, I don't get nervous."

Brady nodded his head as he leaned in.

She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her, but when he kissed her cheek instead she let out a slow, deep breath.

"Goodnight, Mikayla." He whispered, letting go of her and walking away.

She was tempted to call him back, but shook the thought out of her head and continued to look for Mason.

* * *

**That chapter revision on my Benny and Erica story is up. **


	4. Sleepover

The sun was almost down by the time she found her dad.

"Dad, please?" She pleaded. "It's one night."

"You've never wanted to stay over before." He said.

"Exactly! Don't you think it's time I start?"

"No. I think you'll be perfectly fine here."

"But daddy!" She whined. "It's only Candis, you can trust us."

"It's not you I don't trust."

"What do you mean?"

"The islanders are afraid the tarantula people have been robbing the village at night. I don't want you out there if that's happening."

"But, I can help them. It's better that way, isn't it?"

"I've already posted guards out there."

"Then let me go out there as a guard."

"We don't need anymore."

"Then let me stay with Candis."

Mason sighed, being frustrated. "If I say yes, will you stop badgering me?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

"Yes! Thank you, dad!" She ran away from him to pack a change of clothes.

* * *

"Do you really think tarantula people will attack us tonight?" A worried Candis asked Mikayla later that night.

"Even if they do, I can take them." Mikayla reassured.

"So, how'd it go with Brady?" Candis tried changing the subject so she wouldn't focus on the possible outcomes if they were attacked.

"What do you mean?" Mikayla suddenly blushed as she remembered what happened just an hour ago in the castle.

"I mean, did you talk to him at all about where you guys stand?"

"Stand where?"

"As just body guard and king, or as friends, or as more?"

"As nothing." Mikayla sighed. "I'm not forgiving him for leaving no matter what anyone says."

"But…I thought you liked him at least a little bit." Candis frowned.

"No." Mikayla lied.

"But you kissed him right before he left. And you said you had a dream about him just before that."

"So?" Mikayla laughed nervously and sat on the bed next to Candis. "I kissed him because he was under the control of the evil king, remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember. Would him being under the influence of some psychopath have made a difference?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were still dreaming about him. THAT had absolutely nothing to do with the situation."

"Can we just…forget about it right now?" Mikayla flung herself back on Candis' bed, getting comfortable.

"Fine." Candis sighed, lying back on her bed and turning out the light.

* * *

The next morning, Mikayla decided to have Candis stay over at the castle; she didn't want to risk the chance that she'll end up alone with Brady again.

They were talking and laughing as they stepped into the throne room, finding Mason and Brady lifting weights.

Candis' mouth dropped open as she gave Brady a once over. "Oh, my god." She whispered to Mikayla. "What happened to him?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes, but swallowing the lump in her throat. "He just bulked up a little, no big deal."

"No big deal?" Candis retorted. "Are you kidding? It's a HUGE deal, he's hot!"

"Would you knock it off?" Mikayla shrugged her off.

"Hey guys." Mason greeted, walking up and kissing Mikayla on the top of her head. "Morning. I'll be out in the village, making sure no tarantula people paid a visit."

"Okay, daddy." Mikayla nodded and watched him walk off then looked at Candis. "You can put your stuff in my room and then we'll go shop in the village."

"Okay." Candis nodded, picking up her suitcase and walking upstairs.

Brady put the dumbbell in his hand on the ground and walked up to her. "Hey."

Her hand instantly flew to his chest, stopping him from getting closer. "Hi."

"Mikayla, relax." He chuckled, moving her hand. "What are you so uptight about?"

"I'm relaxed!" She snapped. "And I'm not uptight! I just don't want you near me."

"We've been over this, Mikayla." He stepped closer, making her step back until she hit the door and put his arms on either side of her body.

Mikayla put both of her hands on his chest, pushing at him lightly. "You're…kind of…too close."

"So push me away." He challenged, leaning closer and kissing the corner of her mouth.

She bunched up his white v-neck in her fists. "I-I-I…"

"Just tell me to stop. It's that simple." He whispered. "But you don't want that, do you?"

Mikayla's mouth went dry; she knew that Brady knew the affect he had on her and he was teasing her about it. Even so, she didn't want to hold back anymore; she smashed her lips against his.

Brady was taken by surprise, but he still took his hands off the door and wrapped them around her waist. His tongue glided across her bottom lip, teasing her mouth open. His eyes opened slightly to see her reaction, but she never pulled away.

The one who pulled back from the heated kiss was Brady, taking in a huge breath and leaning his forehead against hers.

Mikayla's hands slid up his chest and tangled in his short hair. "I hate you." She whispered. "So much."

Brady chuckled through his heavy breathing. "I know." His lips brushed hers lightly. "Like I said, all you have to do is say stop."

"I can't." She shook her head. "I want to, but I can't."

"Hey, Mikayla!" Candis sang, running down the stairs.

Mikayla pushed Brady away quickly and faked a smile as Candis reached them. "What's up?"

"Let's get going!" Candis laughed, grabbing Mikayla's hand and running out of the castle.

Brady smirked as he watched them run off.

* * *

"Hey, Boom." Brady plopped himself next to his brother in their room.

"Hey, man." Boomer smiled.

"Where's Boz?"

"Swinging in the jungle. He should be back soon." Boomer had his legs propped up on the coffee table in front of them. "So, how was your workout with Mason?"

Brady smirked, recalling what happened earlier. "It was…good."

Boomer gave him a weird look. "You sound like you're up to something."

"Not really." Brady shrugged.

Boomer opened his mouth to say something, but Boz came in on a vine.

"Guys!" Boz panted. "You'll never guess what I just heard!" He sat in between them.

"What?" Brady asked.

"Okay, I was out in the jungle, right?"

Boomer and Brady nodded.

"Well, I was resting on a branch, when Mikayla and Candis walked right underneath me." Boz smiled, keeping them in suspense.

"What is it?!" Boomer shook his brothers shoulder.

"Mikayla was telling Candis that Brady kissed her!" He blurted out.

Boomer's eyes went wide and he looked at Brady, who was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Boomer asked him.

"Because it's not exactly news." Brady sighed, putting his hand behind his head. "I could have told you I kissed Mikayla."

"So, why didn't you?" Boomer asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "Is that your game here, Brady? To have Mikayla chase you instead of vice-versa?"

"It's not a game." Brady frowned. "And I kissed her, that doesn't mean I'm making her chase me."

"Well, what exactly does it mean to her?!" Boomer stood up from the couch. "You know she's still mad about you leaving, how could you just go and kiss her like that?!"

"What are you freaking out about?!" Brady shot up from his seat. "I kissed her because I like her! I'm not doing it to mess with her!"

"Good!" Boomer said, lowering his voice. "Because you know as well as I do that Mikayla always over thinks things and I don't want her destroying herself over some little kiss."

"Why would she do that?" Brady glared at him. "What do you know?"

"Something I'm not allowed to tell you." Boomer walked past him and out of their room.

Brady stormed out after him, leaving Boz with his mouth open; he was going to say more, but Boomer had started yelling at Brady before he could tell them that Mikayla had told Candis that she might be in love with Brady.


	5. Useless?

Mikayla held a shirt up to the mirror and sighed, throwing it on her bed. "So, shopping was fun."

"Yeah." Candis nodded as she sat on Mikayla's bed. "If you hadn't been so quiet after you practically spilled your guts to me in the jungle." She giggled.

Mikayla sat next to her. "I know, I know. I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with all this?"

"Hun, you don't DEAL with it, you confront it. As in, you go up to Brady and you tell him how you feel."

"No way!" Miakyla squeaked. "If I tell him how I feel first, it gives him the upper hand."

"Okay, this little game going on between you two is definitely going to end badly. Just give up and tell him."

"I can't." Mikayla sighed. "If I do that, then I just…I'm forced to face the fact that I've liked him for a long time and I just tried burying it all down."

"But now you're not, so there's nothing wrong with just telling him."

"Can we talk about this later?" Mikayla shook her head and standing up. "Right now, I just wanna focus on dinner."

Candis followed Mikayla out of her room.

* * *

"Hello, Mikayla." Brady drew out the "a" in her name as he caught up with her and Candis on their way to the dinning room. He pulled her close by her waist and kissed the top of her head.

She blushed. "Hi, Brady."

Candis cleared her throat, making Mikayla jump slightly and pull away from him.

"So, um, Candis and I were just, uh, going to get food." Mikayla stuttered.

Brady smirked. "Oh, mind if I join you?"

Candis said a quick "yes" before Mikayla could object.

"Candis!" She hissed quietly as Brady walked ahead of them.

"What?" Candis asked innocently before sauntering up beside Brady and starting a conversation with him.

Mikayla ran to catch up with them, but Candis bumped her hip, leaving her with no other choice but to stand on the other side of Brady, who nonchalantly slipped his hand into hers.

She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip only got tighter and she sighed heavily, giving up.

"Shouldn't you be with your brothers?" She questioned, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her. "They were watching T.V."

"And you decided not to?"

"Nope."

"But…you love watching T.V."

"There's something else I love more." He whispered in her ear just as they walked into the dinning room.

"Mikayla? Brady?" They heard a deep voice in front of them.

"Daddy!" Mikayla immediately withdrew her hand from Brady's. "I was just…we were just…um…"

"What's up, Mason?" Brady nodded at him, acting as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Why were you holding Mikayla's hand?" He asked, following Brady around the selection of food.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because she's my daughter." Mason crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well." Brady picked up a plate and dropped some grapes on it. "I guess you'll have to put her under lock and key, Mason, because I happen to like your daughter and it just so happens, she might like me too." He took a grape and threw it in his mouth before walking away.

Mason glared after him, but knew he was right; Mikayla wasn't seven anymore, she liked boys and boys liked her.

* * *

Mikayla tossed and turned that night, not being able to sleep.

Candis, on the other hand, snored the night away.

Mikayla let out a small laugh as her best friend's snores only got louder. She got up from her bed and sat out on her balcony, looking up at the moon. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought them up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

She sighed; Brady being back on the island was great, but so distracting. He was definitely a different person, but at the same time, she knew he was the same Brady she worked for. His features were different, he was more built than he used to be, and he had much more charm, but she missed the goofy side of him. She missed his pranks, his plans that always ended in disaster, and most of all…she missed when he needed her.

"_He can take care of himself now_." She thought. "_I_'_m really no use to him_." She dug her head into her knees and cried silently. "_What if I lose him because he can find someone better_?"

* * *

Back in the Kings' room, Brady had also been standing out on the balcony, thinking of Mikayla; he loved her and he knew that she had feelings for him too, but he needed to know if she LOVED him.

He let out a deep breath.

"Hey." He heard, making him smile.

"Hey, Boom." He greeted as his brother stood next to him. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." Boomer joked.

Brady shook his head and laughed lightly. "Just thinking."

"About Mikayla?"

"As always."

Boomer put a hand on his shoulder. "Brady, listen. You've been gone for a long time, and Mikayla needs more than a week to get past the fact that you left. Bro…she won't ever admit this, but she's been looking for you. Tracking wherever your balloon may have landed that day. She missed you, man. We all did, but she missed you more than she's willing to admit. I think you two being together would be great, just when that time comes."

Brady smiled. "Thanks, bro. So…she really tried to track me down, huh?"

"Yeah." Boomer laughed. "She even checked the weather patterns for the day you left and tried to pinpoint exactly which direction you went. I honestly thought she was crazy for a while."

Brady sighed heavily. "I love her, Boom. If I don't find out how she feels soon, I don't know what I'll do." He admitted. "I know now might not be the right time for us to be together, but I can't wait much longer."

"I know." Boomer nodded his head and patted Brady's shoulder. "But we should get some sleep."

Brady agreed and they both walked back into the room to lie in their separate beds and get at least a decent amount of sleep.

* * *

**Good? Yes? No? I don't know, you tell me! Dx**


	6. Done listening

"King Brady." Mason was in the kings' room, asking to speak to Brady privately. As they made their way to the throne room, Mason faced Brady and crossed his arms.

"We need to tell King Boomer, and we need to do it soon." He said.

"Yeah, I know Mason, but can't we give it a little more time?" Brady pleaded.

"No. The Elders will be hearing of you being back soon and then we'll have them to deal with on top of your brother. It's best to tell King Boomer now instead of waiting to tell everyone at once."

"Look, we don't know what will happen once The Elders hear I'm back, if we tell Boomer now, they'll think he went against them." Brady pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Mason shook his head. "Either we tell him now, or we ship you back to-."

"Hey, guys, what's goin' on?" Boomer asked, coming down the stairs.

"My King." Mason made his way over to him. "I have something important to tell you."

"Mason…" Brady warned.

Boomer gave them a weird look. "I'm sure whatever it is, Brady, it'll be fine."

Boz came downstairs, eating a banana and waving at them.

"Good morning, King Boz." Mason said. "You need to hear this too."

Boz swallowed the piece of banana he had in his throat. "Hear what?"

"What I'm about to tell King Boomer."

"Boom." Brady faced him. "You have to hear everything first, okay?"

Boomer was confused but he nodded.

"King Brady never left the island." Mason said. "He stayed on the far side of the island where you were never allowed to go. And he trained with Jason, my brother, to pass the time."

"What?!" Boomer shouted.

"Listen!" Mason continued. "When we found out that your brother, king Boz, was still alive, The Elders made it very clear that there could only be two kings of legend."

"That didn't mean Brady had to leave!"

"No." Mason agreed. "But Boz wouldn't be here if Brady never left."

"I wouldn't?" Boz asked. "Why not?"

"Because Kinkow only needs two kings. I figured you were doing okay where you were, but Brady insisted on leaving to become a better king. But then that storm hit and your boat washed up on our island, so The Elders had you stay."

"Then what happens when they find out Brady is back?" Boomer asked.

"We don't know yet." Brady admitted. "They may make me leave again."

"So, you lied?"

They all turned to see Mikayla standing by the door; she had just gotten back from dropping Candis off at home.

"Mikayla…" Brady reached for her hands.

"No!" She stepped away from him as tears brimmed her eyes. "Do you know what you did?! You let Boomer think you abandoned him and this island AND you had me believing it was something I did wrong!"

"Just listen to me." He said in a calm voice.

"I'm done listening. To you and to you!" She pointed at her dad before running upstairs.

"Mikayla, wait!" Mason called after her.

* * *

Mikayla took her stuffed animals and threw them around her room in frustration; Brady had lied about leaving the island, her dad lied about not knowing where he was, and despite being so angry with him, she knew she was still in love with Brady.

She heard a knock on her door and groaned.

"Go away!" She said.

"I just want to talk." Brady said, opening the door and ducking as a stuffed animal came flying at him from across the room.

"I don't want to talk to you." She sneered at him.

"I can see that." He looked down at the stuffed animal on the floor. "But you don't have to talk, you just have to listen."

"Do you really think that anything you say can make up for what you did?" She sat on her bed.

"No." He cautiously sat next to her. "But you have to understand that I had everyone's best interest in mind when I decided to leave."

"Everyone's?" She scoffed. "Did you ever think about how that would have affected Boomer?"

"Is this really just about Boomer?"

Mikayla was taken aback by the question. "Of course it is."

"No, it's not." Brady chuckled, leaning closer to her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She started leaning back and before she knew it, she was lying flat on her bed with Brady hovering over her.

"Hi." He whispered, putting his entire body weight on her.

"You're not funny. Get off of me." She pushed at his chest. "God, when did you get stronger than me?!"

"Mikayla, stop." He groaned, taking her hands and pinning them above her head. "Stop moving."

"I would if you'd get off me."

"I'll get off if you let me explain about what you heard back there."

"Fine."

He rolled off of her, but stayed lying down next to her. "Mikayla…" He pushed her hair behind her ear. "I did what I had to…for you."

"I never wanted you to leave." She whispered.

"I had to be someone better."

"I liked you before."

"I know, but-wait, what?"

"I liked who you were before." She repeated, moving so she was propped up on her elbow and looking down at him. "I didn't want you to leave because I wanted you to stay here with me."

"I couldn't stay if I didn't like who I was." He pushed himself up on his elbows.

She sighed and moved away from him, sitting up again. "You still didn't have to leave."

"Mikayla." He sat up behind her. "Mikayla, look at me." He turned her around to look at him and cupped her face. "I love you, Mikayla. I wanted to change for you."

"But you didn't have to." She let out a huge breath. "I love you for who you are."

Brady couldn't take it; all the time he spent chasing after this girl and she finally said she loved him back. He kissed her.

Mikayla was taken by surprise, but once she realized what was happening, she kissed him back.

Brady pushed her back on the bed, easing his tongue into her mouth.


	7. The Elders find out

The next morning Mason was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking of a way to get Mikayla to forgive him. He finally sighed heavily and walked out of his room, passing the kings' room and noticing Boz and Boomer were the only ones in there.

"My kings?" He questioned, walking into the room.

"Oh, hey, traitor." Boomer greeted, changing the channel on his TV.

"Hey, papa Squatch." Boz sat next to Boomer.

"Where is king Brady?"

"I don't know." Boomer said. "You don't think he left again, do you?"

"No way. He wouldn't have left without telling me anything."

"Then where would he be?" Boz asked.

"Probably running." Boomer suggested. "That IS one of the training exercises Jason had him do, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but-."

"Then, there's no need to worry, is there?" Boomer propped his feet up on the table in front of him.

Brady pulled his shirt over his head as he stepped out of Mikayla's room. He ran as quickly as he could to the room he shared with Boz and Boomer, becoming instantly nervous as he saw Mason.

"Hey, Mason." He tried laughing. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He put his hands on his hips. "Isn't that the shirt you were wearing yesterday?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Brady looked down at his shirt. "You see, I was, uh…umm…I was-."

"Hey guys." Mikayla walked in the room. "What's going on?" She slipped her hand into Brady's and laced their fingers together.

Brady smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Morning."

"What is this?" Mason pointed between them.

"What's what?" She smiled innocently and dragged Brady out of the room.

"Hey!" Mason called after them. "We're not done here!"

By the time Boomer, Boz, and Mason caught up with them, they were sitting on the couch in the throne room with Mikayla on Brady's lap.

"Hey, guys." Brady tried to act casual as he bite down on a waffle.

"You…and my baby girl…and the shirt you wore yesterday…and…and…I'll kill you!" Mason pounced.

"Daddy, no!" Mikayla pushed him away. "Just stop, and let's think rationally about this!"

"Oh, I don't need to think, baby girl, I need to kill!"

"Dad!"

"Mason!" Boomer yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I forbid you from killing my brother!"

"But, my king-."

"Dut, dut, dut." Boomer held up his hand. "I have spoken."

Mason growled and huffed, crossing his arms. "Then I demand he be punished."

"What for?"

"For…you know what for!"

"Dad, would you please just calm down?" Mikayla tried.

The doors swinging open interrupted their argument. They turned to look at the doors and found the elders walking in.

"Mason." One said. "We heard about King Brady being back."

Mason started to panic; he didn't know what would happen if they knew he had been hiding it from them. He didn't want Brady to leave again, even though he was in trouble, it would still upset Mikayla even more.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Brady had stepped up.

"I'm here." Brady said.

"Why?" The Elder asked, glaring at him. "You were to not return. That was your orders."

"I came back because…" Brady's sentence trailed off, letting his eyes wander over to Boomer and Mikayla. "I came back because I was ready to."

"That was not our deal!"

"So what?!" Brady stepped forward, making the group of Elders step back. "I never agreed to stay away forever, that was YOUR decision. No one here is to blame, except you."

"Very well." The elder said. "Mason…you've been removed from your duties. Turn in your weapons and leave the castle at once."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"No!" Brady argued. "You can't do that!"

"I agree!" Boomer spoke. "Don't blame Mason for your bad idea!"

"Elders, please?" Mikayla pleaded. "Please don't do this? We have nowhere else to go. The castle is our home."

"I've made my decision."

Brady's hands clenched; how could he make this right? How could he get Mason off the hook so he and Mikayla could stay at the castle?

"I'll leave." Brady announced. "If Mason and Mikayla can stay…I'll leave."

"No!" Mikayla shrieked, grabbing his arm. "You can't!"

"Mikayla." He sighed, turning to her and wrapping his arms around her.

The elders looked at each other, some frowning.

* * *

**I'm still working on this story. So, I apologize IMMENSELY for this chapter being so super short =/**


	8. Voting

"You can't leave again." Mikayla sat on Brady's bed, watching him pack.

"I have to." He sighed.

"No." She stood up and grabbed his arm. "Brady, you can't just disappear…not after last night."

Brady cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "Mikayla…I love you, okay? If I don't leave, then you do. I can't risk you losing everything because of me."

"Brady, I'll _give _everything up if it meant you could stay." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Brady frowned and hugged her tightly, not caring that his shirt became wet from her tears and stained with her makeup.

"Baby, I need to protect you." He kissed her hair. "You and your dad. You guys have done everything for me and it's time I return the favor."

She gripped onto his shirt so hard her knuckles turned white. "I can't lose you again."

He pulled back, tangled his fingers in her hair, and kissed her.

She pulled him closer as if she wasn't satisfied with the fact that they were already practically molded together.

Outside the kings' room, Mason had heard the conversation between his daughter and King Brady. He sighed and walked away from the room; Mikayla really cared for Brady and it was clear to anyone that she really had fallen in love with him. And he was truly in love with her.

Boomer and Boz had passed him on the way to their room. They nodded at him, not really sure what to say.

Boz walked into the room and averted his eyes. "Whoa!""What?" Boomer asked, coming in behind him. "Ah, man! Really, guys?"

Brady chuckled as he rolled off Mikayla; they had started kissing and somehow found themselves sprawled on Brady's bed.

Mikayla blushed and sat up, smacking him on the chest. "It's not funny."

"Anyways." Boomer changed the subject. "What do we do?"

"What do we do about what?" Brady asked.

"How do we make the elders think you left the island?"

"We don't."

"But…" Boomer frowned. "You're actually going to leave?"

"I told them I would, Boom. If I don't then Mikayla and Mason get fired as guards and lose everything."

"But you can't just leave again." Boz pointed out.

"Thank you!" Mikayla shot up from the bed. "Finally, King Boz and I are on the same side!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Hey!" Brady stood up. "I'm standing _right here_!"

"Not for long." She mumbled, pulling away from Boz.

The four stood in silence, taking in the reality of Brady leaving again. He wasn't even gone yet and they had already felt empty.

* * *

Mikayla clung to Brady as the four teenagers walked into the thrown room.

Mason stood up and greeted them; he had been sitting in the room alone for about an hour, thinking of a way to fix the mess, but found no solution.

"My kings." He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Mason." Boomer looked at the ground; it wasn't fair. He had just gotten his brother back and now he was losing him again.

"Daddy, can't you do anything?" Mikayla frowned at her father.

Mason opened his mouth to speak, but Brady didn't let him.

"We can't do this, Mikayla." He told her. "I don't wanna say goodbye either, but we can't go against the elders. They're the elders for a reason, besides being totally ancient, they know what's good for the island. Obviously, I'm not."

"Well…none of us are." Boz stated.

"We're not?" Boomer asked.

"Of course not." Boz laughed. "Boom, all of us are nothing but trouble. Just last week, we sank the catapult."

"What?!" Mason shouted. "You guys sank our catapult?!"

"We meant to tell you." Boomer laughed nervously then glared at Boz.

"Sorry." Boz apologized.

* * *

"Kind Brady." The Elders announced, walking into the throne room. "Your balloon is ready."

Mikayla's eyes immediately began to fill with tears. "Please, Elders? We just got him back, he can't leave again."

Brady watched the love of his life plead for him…and it made him sick; Mikayla was always so tough, but in that moment she had completely broken down.

"Mikayla." He wrapped his arms around her. "Please, stop crying?"

"I can't." She whispered into his shirt, soaking it with her tears. "It's not fair. You did nothing wrong."

"I lied to the people of Kinkow, that's not what a king does."

"But the Elders lied to you and Boomer about Boz…and it's okay?!" She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "They lied but they're not being forced to leave."

"I know." He sighed. "But they're the Elders. What they say goes."

"It's time to go." The Elder said, instructing the guards to pick up Brady's bags and carry them out to the hot air balloon.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing the top of her head and following the guards out.

"No!" She grabbed onto him. "Brady…"

He shut his eyes tightly and looked away from her, pulling his arm away. "Goodbye, Mikayla."

Mason watched his daughter fall to her knees in tears and it made him want to cry too. What had he done? How could he do this to his little girl? What on Kinkow was going through his mind when he agreed to the Elders decision?

"Wait!" He yelled, running after Brady and the Elders. "Brady, you're not leaving."

"What?" He questioned.

"Mason!" One of the Elders snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Brady can't leave because he deserves to be here." Mason began explaining. "He's proved that he's become a better king. He's willing to sacrifice his happiness so my daughter and I can stay here. Please, Elders, he belongs here with his brothers."

The Elders exchanged looks and nodded, deciding to put it to a vote again.

What was merely 10 minutes felt like 1000 years. Everyone was nervous, hoping Brady could stay and not knowing how to handle it if he has to leave.

"Mason." The Elders came into the throne room. "We've decided."

Mason and Brady stood up from the couch, feeling like they were going to throw up.

* * *

**Not so great, huh? =/**


	9. Parker

"King Brady…can stay."

"Oh!" Mikayla jumped on Brady, clinging to him.

Brady closed his eyes with relief as he inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"Oh, man this is great!" Boomer exclaimed, joining in on their hug.

"Thank you, Elders." Mason shook each of their hands. "Thank you so much."

"If you truly are worthy of being a king, Brady." They said to him. "Then now is the time to prove it." They gestured to the doors.

Brady, Boomer, and Mikayla grew confused. Brady let go of Mikayla and walked over to the doors, pushing them open and being greeted by the people of Kinkow.

The crowd cheered as soon as they saw him, having actually missed their king.

Boz came out of the crowd with a smile on his face. He spread his arms out wide and gave his brother a hug. "Man, I knew you'd be staying."

"Boz." Brady gasped, hugging him back. "Why…?"

Boz pulled away from the hug and patted his shoulder. "Kinkow missed their favorite king."

"Favorite king?" Brady questioned.

"Favorite king." Candis confirmed, emerging from the crowd. "I let them know you were back and that the Elders were trying to make you leave again. Once they heard you were here, they rushed right over."

"Thank you, Candis." Mikayla walked past Brady to give her best friend a hug.

The three bothers stood next to each other and looked at their people. They smiled once they realized it was going to be the greatest time of their lives. Ruling with each other and changing the lives of people who looked up to them would surely make their parents proud.

* * *

** Six Years Later**

"I'm nervous, Boom." Brady fumbled with his tie.

"Don't be." Boomer patted his back. "Everything will go great."

"Yeah." Boz stood behind them. "Trust me, it's going to be perfect."

"Ugh, man." Brady wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." Boomer reassured.

"King Brady?" Mason walked in to the Brady's room. "Are you ready?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Brady shuttered.

"Come on." Mason put a hand on his shoulder and guided him out to the throne room.

"Mason, are you sure there's no um-."

"Quit stalling." Mason said, stopping Brady right in front of the double doors. "You're the one who asked, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Brady sighed heavily. "I can do this." He nodded, trying to prepare himself.

"Well, go." Mason pushed him through the double doors.

Brady walked up to the Elders and nodded. He stood with his hands overlapped in front of him, occasionally rubbing them together.

He looked out at the crowd of people, catching sight of his aunt Nancy and smiling at her. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled back at him, mouthing how proud she was of him and his brothers.

The music started playing and Brady snapped upright, feeling like he was going to throw up.

Brady watched the beautiful girl walk down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown and a veil over her head.

It seemed like forever until she finally reached him. He pulled the veil over her head and beamed at her.

The Elder cleared his throat and began with, "We are gathered here today…"

An hour later, Brady laughed as he watched his aunt Nancy pull Boz and Boomer out of their seats to dance with her.

"Brady." He heard someone whisper.

He turned and kissed the person. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Everything's amazing."

"Good." He laughed. "I love you, Mikayla."

"I love you too." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Baby girl, will you dance with your dad?" Mason smiled down at his daughter and held his hand out.

"Sure, daddy." Mikayla took his hand and was led out to the dance floor. She swayed with him to the slow song. "I can't believe it." She smiled. "I'm married…to Brady."

Mason laughed lightly. "I don't think he believes it either. I'm glad it's him, Kayla, I really am. He really has become a great king."

"He has." She smiled in her husband's direction. "He really fought for us, daddy. He was going to walk away from me four years ago, from all of us, so you and I can stay."

"I know, sweetheart. I don't regret going against the Elders to have Brady stay. I couldn't imagine you being unhappy for so long."

"May I cut in?" They heard, making them turn.

"Yes, you may." Mason smiled at Brady and walked away from the couple.

"Mrs. Parker." Brady laughed, taking Mikayla into his arms.

"Mr. Parker." Mikayla giggled. "I see your aunt Nancy's enjoying herself."

"Yeah." Brady snickered. "I'm just really glad she's making Boomer and Boz dance with her and not me."

Mikayla laughed with him and let it slowly die down. "Brady…I should tell you something."

"What is it?" He held her closer and sighed with content.

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

Brady stood frozen. "W-What?"

Mikayla pulled back slightly. "Brady?"

"That's…wow." He breathed out heavily, letting it finally sink in.

"I-."

"That's amazing!" He was suddenly filled with joy as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"Ah!" She screamed. "Brady!"

"Brady Parker, put her down, boy!" Aunt Nancy scolded him, walking up to them.

"Sorry, aunt Nancy." Brady couldn't stop smiling, putting Mikayla back on her feet and kissing her.

"So, you told him?" Aunt Nancy grinned at Mikayla, who nodded eagerly. "Oh, good!" She hugged Mikayla tightly.

"Thank you, aunt Nancy." Mikayla smiled brightly. "Now…to tell my dad."

"Oh, you leave that to me." Aunt Nancy laughed and walked away.

"Oh, your dad is going to kill me." Brady panicked.

"No, he won't." Mikayla laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "We're having a baby, Brady. How exciting is that?"

"Very." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"BRADY!" They jumped away from each other.

"I'm gonna die." Brady gulped.

Mikayla smiled and pushed him towards her dad lightly.

* * *

**Not sure if I'll make a sequel with their child or not. In case I do, can you guys give me some boy and girl names and ideas on what you think should happen? (:**


End file.
